


A Fangirl's Dream

by RandomMel85



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fangirl, M/M, Male on Male, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Sex, Turtlecest, blowjob, male on female, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wouldn't love a surprise visit from four horny ninja turtle lovers...? </p><p>This was partly inspired by a drawing by NeatTea in which the way Mikey's eyes were drawn made me wonder how nice would it be to have eyes like those looking up at me from between my legs.... And so this was born. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fangirl's Dream

It had been one of the longest day she had had in a while. She felt both emotionally and physically drained. The only thing guiding her feet home was the thought of that nice cold beer bottle waiting for her in the fridge. 

She closed the door behind her and squinted as her hand searched for the light switch. She clicked it, but they failed to turn on. "Great..." She mumbled as she slipped her shoes off and dumped her bag on the floor. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The light inside was also out, but she would worry about that after she enjoyed her brew. Her hand grabbed air... He bottle was gone. "Oh, fuck no...." She was pissed. She knew she had left it there... Who the hell had dared to take it without her consent!? 

She stomped towards her living room on her way to search for her phone and call a friend who had just been visiting to demand an explanation, when her mischievous annoying cat decided it would be a grand idea to run through her feet. She stumbled forward, letting out a small yelp at the expectancy of her face finding the hard-wood-floor. But halfway down she felt something, or better yet, someone pull her by her small waist. She also felt someone's warm breath against her neck, and the soft beat of a heart against the hardness pressed to her back. She knew who that was. "Leo...?" She did not turn, too scared to be wrong.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her tightly, and a sultry groan tickled the side of her face. "I missed you..." 

It was him... She leaned her head back against his shoulder, shuddering when his smell reached her nose. His hands soon traveled up, pressing against the underside of her beast. Her soft moan enticing him to bring his lips to her neck, suckling gently at her skin. 

She thought she was loosing herself when she felt a second pair of three-fingered hands press against her thighs. Panting lightly, she turned her gaze downwards, and that's when her heart hitched once more. "Raph~..." The emerald green mutant pressed his lips to the inside of her leg, never breaking his eye-contact with her. 

Raph stood up slowly, pressing his beak against her front, smelling every inch on his way up... The valley between her legs, her naval, her breasts... Then he swiftly wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up, making her arms wrap around his muscular neck. She couldn't help but bask in his scent as she let him take her towards her bedroom. 

He stepped inside, then stopped. Curiously she wondered why... Her question answered when a cold, thick finger danced under her blouse. There was one of the brother's who's fingers where always slightly colder than the rest... "Donatello..." Donnie pressed his face into her hair, sighing as he took in her scent. His maroon colored irises seemed darker with the tint of lust seeping from them. 

Raph let her down gently. She turned her face to look at her bed, her eyes already well adapted to the darkness that engulfed them. She saw the youngest sprawled on top of it, his cock in hand. "Mikey..." She let out a soft giggle as she made her way to him. The other three followed close behind. She stopped at the foot of her bed, deciding to do a little playing of her own. She slowly wrapped the bottom of her shirt in her hands and slipped it off, uncovering her naked breasts. Leonardo placed his hand on one of her tits from behind, slipping his other hand down her shorts, over her underwear. She moaned lightly. 

Mikey started to pump his dick as he watched. Raph and Donnie passed next to her and the clan leader, heading to where the sea-foam-green turtle laid. Raph crawled between the sprawled legs, leaning down on his muscular arms in a push-up motion, facing his little brother's erection before passing his tongue over it, causing Mikey to hum his pleasure. She watched attentively, letting Leo run his digits over her moist panties. Donnie passed his tongue over Michelangelo's neck, the latter leaning his head over to allow more flesh to his brother. 

Raph pulled Donatello's body by a leg on top of Mikey's, plastron to plastron. The two continued their heated make-out session, their tongues with free range of each other's mouths. Raph lifted both their tails and allowed his own tongue some exploring of its own as it lapped over his brothers' tight holes, making them squirm and moan in response. 

The scene was having its effects on Leo and her. She rubbed her ass against Leonardo's bulge, arching herself, her arms lifting over her head to surround Leonardo's neck. Leo pulled her shorts off, taking her underwear with them as well. "Guys... Make room for our princess." Leonardo's voice was low and guttural. Raphael turned to look at her, extending a gentle hand to position her in their desired place. Donnie and Mikey separated lightly. She was then laid on top of Mikey's plastron, her back to him. Then Don moved above her, holding his weight with his arms. Mikey's hands started to explore her front, while Don's mouth took her own. 

Her mind was fogged by her lust... Brought back when she felt something moist and soft tickle her wet pussy. Her moan was loud and breathless. Then Donnie and Mikey moaned as well. That's when she knew both blue and red-banded turtles had become busy, savoring the juices brought by their arousal. She felt a finger press to her clit. Raph knew very well how to push her buttons, and he was wasting no more time on guiding her to her limits. Leo worked his fingers into his two youngest brothers, stretching them nicely. 

Donnie stood up, turning on his knees towards his oldest brother, taking Leo's lips with his mouth. The leader's erection bobbing between his legs. The sight was too much to resist. She sat up and almost dived towards his forest-green cock. It was so big and hard... So tasty as well... Mikey reached over and opened her night stand, pulling her green dildo out, his mouth curled up in a mischievous smirk. "Leave it to tha little shit ta 'member 'bout that thing..." Raph's voice was laced with want. 

Mikey sucked on the dildo enough to get it nice and wet, then crawled towards Donatello. He embraced his brother from behind, aiming the dildo at his entrance as he nibbled on the olive-green tail. He slowly twisted it in, making Donnie hiss against Leo's neck when it breached.

Leonardo watched his brothers' play while enjoying the blowjob. He intertwined his fingers through her hair, feeling the rise and fall of her head. He lowered his other hand, grasping his purple-clad brother's erection. He started to pump it, causing Don to squirm even more. 

Raph licked his lips; the sight was mouth watering. He stroked his dick to its full glory as he approached her from behind. Leo gave a slight nod of approval... That was all Raphael needed before he thrust himself into her throbbing, wet pussy. 

She yelled in pleasure, releasing the leader when doing so. Leo hushed to calm her down, guiding her mouth once more to his need. Almost on an unconscious level, driven more by lust than logic, she sucked him even more frantically to the rhythm that she was being pummeled into. Mikey kept penetrating Donnie with the sex-toy, also matching Raph's motion, Leo's hand completing the synchronized act. 

It didn't take long for Raph to reach his peak. Two strong thrusts and he emptied his milky seed into her. Leo moved towards him, gently shoving him aside. She twisted on her back, panting and watching Leonardo. He was so sexy... He knew what drove her mad... And his eyes had always triggered her want. He never broke eye contact... Not when he lowered his head between her legs, not when he used his fingers to open her up, not when he started to suck her insides, drinking Raphael's cum. She could see the white painting his tongue as he licked over her clit and inner lips. She moaned and hissed, fighting to keep her eyes open... Fighting to keep her whole self open. Her orgasm erupted from her groin and down with quivering force, drenching Leonardo's mouth even more.

Leo stood, making his way to Mikey, he turned his younger brother's face to him and kissed him passionately, letting him taste her and Raph as well. Mikey groaned, closing his eyes and letting his other senses bask in the feeling. 

Donnie was yelling at the loss of friction... When he saw his brothers had gotten busy with each other, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He twined his fingers into Mikey's orange mask-tails, and in a rough movement he guided his face towards her now used mound. "There you go, Mikey... Try to keep up." Mikey closed his eyes again knowing what was to come. He braised himself while taking a long, deep whiff of her womanhood. Then he felt the burn of Donatello's massive cock impaling his ass. He hissed lightly, a smile curling his lip. He loved to be filled by his brothers. Mikey was hovering over her body, while Don was standing on his knees right over her. 

She felt Mikey's tongue gently lap her. Panting from her recent fuck, she opened her eyes and noticed Donnie still had the dildo in his asshole. Grinning mischievously, she reached up and pulled it halfway out before shoving it back in. Donnie's rail twitched and rose instantly. She continued to fuck Donnie while he fucked Mike, while Mikey tongue fucked her. It was a full circle of pleasure. 

Leo felt the blood leave his head for good. He was done watching the game, it was time for him to join in the fun. Raph sat on an arm chair across from the bed and watched the show. "Heads up, guys... Fearless is joinin' tha fun." Don and Mike chuckled... She giggled. 

Leonardo stepped between her legs, lining his cock with her opening, he pressed its head softly until he felt the 'pop' of its entry. She groaned lightly. He started to push in slowly, savoring every inch of her velvety insides, feeling her every twitch. Mike continued to lick and suck on her clit... Passing a finger through the wetness which was escaping her. He lathered it nicely before dancing it over her asshole, under Leo's moving cock. She gasped. "Mikey...!" 

Donnie looked down and saw the prankster and his doing. "Genius... You. Evil. Genius." With every word he thrust into him, harder and harder every time. At the last word, Donnie couldn't hold it in any more. The contact to his prostate by the sex-toy in her hand, plus the tight feeling of Mike's ass and the show he was providing, sent him over the edge. With a loud guttural grunt, Donnie emptied himself in Mike. 

He pulled out slowly, some cum dripping on her chest as he did. It was in moments of full lust when all sense of dignity and the awareness of something being "dirty" leaves one's mind. In that state, she rubbed the residual cum along her torso, the substance causing her tits to shimmer with the scarce light in the room. As Donnie walked towards Raph, she held the dildo in her hand; her body twitching from the treatment she was receiving from both the eldest and youngest of the ninja brothers. Mikey dipped his finger in her ass, curling it around her rim. The double penetration sending her mind into orbit. 

This rascal loved to play... And so did she. His anus was already properly stretched, so she wasted no time and penetrated him, twisting the dildo around, looking for his prostate... And soon enough she found it. Mikey yelped and arched his back up, his tail lifting high up and trembling, his toes curling at her sides. She smiled... She loved to see him like this. Leo smirked, speeding up his rhythm a bit, watching his younger brother become disheveled by the woman's hand. 

Raph stood and came next to Leonardo. He braced his leader from the back, lovingly kissing up his neck, nibbling at his skin. Leo laid his head back on his brother's shoulder. Raph whispered something to Leo, to which the blue-banded turtle nodded to. Raph signaled to Don to approach them. 

Leo caressed Mikey's face with his fingers. When the youngest looked up, his leader mouthed a few words. "Aye aye, capn'." Mike rolled beside her, laying on his carapace. Leo separated, pulled her up and over the youngest's plastron, he held her body against his, kissing her neck and fondling her tits. Slowly he guided her down onto the nunchaku-artist's cock. She loved Mike's cock. It had a prominent curve to itself, reaching places inside her that no one else could. She bit her lip and rolled her hips over him. 

Leo's hand grasped her hair from the back of her head, pulling her head back. He whispered into her ear, "My dick is starting to get cold..."

She gave out a breathless laugh. "I know... What you... Can do... About that... Ahhh..." She pushed her ass out, rubbing Leonardo's dick between her cheeks as she kept dancing over Mikey's. Raph handed Leo the lube bottle after he squeezed a large dollop onto his own finger. Raph started to lather Leo's ass while he nibbled on the back of his head. Leo gently pushed a lubbed digit into her ass, finding it was already a bit stretched from Michelangelo's playing. But being lost with the feeling of Raph's hand in his butt, he proceeded the same way on her as his emerald-skinned brother was doing on him; scissoring inside her rectum, thinking of his feeling and associating it with her reactions, the sensory overload intensified by his thoughts. 

Mikey rolled on his side taking her with him. They were on the corner of the bed, his dick still throbbing in her wetness. Leo loved how her bed was just tall enough for him to comfortably fuck her while standing. And so he did. He slowly pushed his length into her ass, stoping for a moment to calm his mind before moving, afraid the moment would fade too quick. Behind him, Raph hissed. He knew it meant Donnie's dick had penetrated him already. Donnie, sweet Donnie, who was the most soft-spoken and kind of all the brothers, would turn into a savage male when it came down to sex. In the momentarily quietness in the room, they could hear his low giggles in the air. 

Raph leaned forward and aligned himself with Leo's ass. Raph had a taste for Leonardo's body, and that everyone knew. He bit Leo's shoulder as he pulled one of his arms back for leverage. Then Leo groaned loudly, giving everyone the sign to move. 

The five of them fucked each other hard and loud. They pummeled at steady rhythms, no one missing their marks, no one breaking the circle. She screamed and cried in pleasure. The double penetration rocking her body mercilessly. Leo grabbed one of her legs and dug his fingers into her flesh. Mikey bit down on her collarbone. Donnie pulled Raph's mask tails back and sank his teeth into the muscular neck. Raph's fingers almost drew blood from Leonardo's ass-cheeks. With a loud cry, they all came. 

She felt something soft caress her face. Opening one eye she saw her cat laying across her neck. She sat up, her body ached. It was still dark. Laying a hand palm first on the mattress she felt something cold. Bringing it up to her eyes, she saw it was a rose petal. Her eyes soon adapted to the darkness, allowing her to see the rose petals all around her. She smiled and smelled them. They smelled like them... She sighed and leaned back down, closing her eyes she drifted off to dream of them... She wondered how soon would it be before they came back this time...?


End file.
